We propose to use a combination of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and spectroscopy (MRS) to define the non-invasive biochemical criteria and regression during drug treatment of three malignant tumors: a tumor with known 31P MRS characteristics, but uncertain treatment (hypernephroma); a tumor with exciting new therapy, but unknown MRS characteristics (glioma); and a tumor readily accessible to present MRS techniques and established therapeutic principles (sarcoma). MRI and quantitative MRS will be used to quantify tumor volume and mass. We will explore the use of local immunotherapy and arterial chemotherapy in the management of these solid tumors. Systemic cis-platinum will be used to treat sarcoma of soft tissue and bone of the extremities, local immunotherapy of advanced glioma in man and spontaneous in dogs, and chemotherapy and/or local immunotherapy for hypernephroma and Wilms' tumor.